Mitsuki: Sueños Visionarios
by VikaDan
Summary: Una chica que lo tiene todo, pero, es sumamente infeliz porque hay un hombre que la acosa por medio de sus sueños y gracias a su familia podra superar esta etapa y descubrira sus nuevas habilidades
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, he regresado con una nueva historia, antes de leer Mitsuki: Sueños Visionarios es de suma importancia decir que como requisito para leer esta historia es haber leido KOF Ryuusei, ya que, la trama tiene vastante que ver con esta historia, los que ya la leyeron, espero que les guste, bueno sin más por el momento COOMENSAMOS!**

**Mitsuki: Sueños Visionarios**

**Capítulo 1: Mi estilo de vida**

En una habitación de una modesta casa en Osaka, (bueno, para que les voy a mentir, es una mansión) duerme placenteramente en su cama una chica pelirroja, al escuchar el despertador, abre sus hermosos ojos azules y se estira, se levanta de la cama y corre las cortinas de su ventana para, para ver el nuevo día que viviría, se escuchan unos golpes en su puerta.

-Mitsuki ¿puedes levantar a tus hermanos por favor?- dijo la voz al otro lado de la puerta

-sí, mamá- dijo la chica pelirroja al momento de ponerse su gargantilla con una hermosa estrella de cuatro picos color rojo. La pelirroja se apresura a ponerse su uniforme y sale de su habitación.

"Hola, mi nombre es Mitsuki Yagami, tengo 18 años y voy a la escuela preparatoria de Osaka, la mujer que tocó a mi puerta es mi madre, y como siempre, me ha pedido que despierte a mis hermanos, primero, iré a lidiar con mi hermano, el que me sigue"

Mitsuki llama a la habitación de su hermano, como no recibe respuesta entra, y ve que su hermano sigue dormido, el despertador esta sonando, el chico de cabellos azules toma el aparato y lo lanza por la ventana.

-¡déjame dormir, aparato del demonio!- dijo mientras cerraba la ventana

-espero que no lo hayas lanzado al estanque de peces Koy de mamá, porque si llegas a matarle a otro pez, estoy segura que esta vez te manda fusilar, Konan- dijo Mitsuki al momento que corría las cortinas de la ventana de su hermano.

-no molestes Mitsuki- dijo el chico peli azulado de ojos rojos mientras bostezaba -por cierto ¿qué hora es?-

- las 08:00 am- afirmó la chica mientras buscaba el uniforme de su desorganizado hermano.

-¿¡las ocho! ¡Voy a llegar tarde! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Sal de aquí debo cambiarme!- decía Konan mientras sacaba a empujones a su hermana mayor

"Este chico de cabello azul y ojos rojos es mi hermano Konan, es un poco extraño, pero, lo quiero mucho, aun que me encanta molestarlo, es costumbre que siempre se quede dormido, ya que, se la pasa desvelándose estudiando ¿por qué? Bueno, porque mi padre y él hicieron un trato, si Konan deseaba estar en el ejército, debía sacar buenas calificaciones, y si sacaba un solo nueve…Bye Bye ejército, bueno, uno menos, faltan dos"

Mitsuki llama a la siguiente puerta el cual la voz de un chico le da acceso a la habitación.

-¡adelante!- dijo el joven mientras se abrochaba la camisa del uniforme

-veo que madrugaste Gaidel, lo bueno de ti es que no tengo que despertarte como a Konan- Mitsuki decía mientras se recargaba en la puerta

-¿no me digas que Konan volvió a lanzar el despertador por la ventana?- dijo Gaidel con una cara de "lo mismo de todos los días"

-¿cómo adivinaste?- dijo la pelirroja con sarcasmo

-espero que no haya matado a otro pez, porque sería el tercero del mes- decía un poco preocupado el chico de cabellos morados

-yo espero lo mismo, bueno me voy- Mitsuki se despide de su hermano y se dispone a seguir con su misión

-te veo en el desayuno, por cierto, vas a batallar en levantar a Ume- dijo el peli morado desde su puerta

-¿por qué?- se freno de golpe la pelirroja al escuchar la voz de su hermano

-se la paso hablando por teléfono hasta las dos de la mañana, si papá no le dice que se duerma se sigue hasta el día de hoy- dijo Gaidel con un tono burlón

-esa niña, bueno, te veo después- Mitsuki continuo con su camino

"este chico de cabellos y ojos morados es mi hermano Gaidel, el que sigue de Konan, es un encanto y en la escuela, según Ume, es la manzana de la discordia de las chicas, si él no fuera mi hermano y tuviera más o menos mi edad, sería mi novio, pero, es imposible, es cinco años más chico que yo, pero bueno, me alegra que sea mi hermanito al igual que Ume, su hermana gemela, y hablando de…"

Mitsuki llama a la última puerta, pero, como con Konan, no recibe respuesta así que entra y ve a su hermanita durmiendo placenteramente, hasta que suena el despertador, la chica de cabellos morados lo toma y al ver la hora se levanta rápidamente de la cama.

-¡es tardísimo! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!- dijo la peli morada levantándose de golpe

-bueno, mi trabajo ha terminado, ya me puedo ir a desayunar- Mitsuki se da la media vuelta y sale de la habitación, pero se detiene al escuchar la voz de su hermana menor.

-Mitsuki ¡ayúdame, soy un caos!- decía la chica mientras no sabía que hacer

-se nota- dijo la pelirroja en un tono sarcástico

-¿me cepillas el cabello mientras yo me cambio?- dijo suplicante Ume con una mirada de borrego a medio morir

-esta bien, pero no te tardes mucho- Mitsuki accedió mientras tomaba el cepillo y se paraba detrás de Ume para cepillarle el cabello.

"y por último, la bebé de la familia, Ume, la gemela de Gaidel, una chica de cabello y ojos morados, esta chica es todo amor y dulzura, mis hermanos y yo sospechamos que es la consentida de nuestros padres, aunque ellos lo niegan y dicen que nos quieren a los cuatro por igual, bueno, si Gaidel es una manzana de la discordia, ella es el pecado de todos los chicos de la escuela"

-¡Cuarteto de Osaka, a desayunar!- dijo la misma voz que llamó a Mitsuki desde las escaleras

-¡ya vamos mamá!- Dijo el cuarteto de Osaka mientras se encontraban en el pasillo

-¿una carrera Gaidel?- dijo desafiante Konan

-¡el último es un Crimson!- Dijo el peli morado al momento de correr por el pasillo y tomara la delantera

-¡corre Konan, corre! No querrás ser alguien despreciable- dijo Ume preocupada mientras animaba a su hermano mayor al momento de que corría

-y despreciado- agregó Mitsuki mientras caminaba por el pasillo con su hermana. Konan y Gaidel corren por el pasillo, por las escaleras, la carrera va pareja, pero, a mitad de las escaleras esta el gato mascota de la familia, y por no atropellarlo lo saltan pero, caen por las escaleras y llegan empatados a la cocina.

-hijos ¿Qué les pasó?- decía la madre de los chicos preocupada al verlos

-por no querer atropellar a Koibito lo brincamos- dijo Konan medio dañado por el golpe

-y no pisamos bien y aquí nos tienes- dijo Gaidel igual de dañado

-hicieron una carrera y pasó lo que te contaron- dijeron al unísono las chicas Yagami

-oh, Ume ¿puedes ir por tu padre? Esta en su estudio- dijo amablemente la mujer de cabellos azules dirigiéndose a su hija más pequeña

-sí mamá- dijo felizmente la Yagami más pequeña. Ume salió de la cocina, subió al segundo piso y se dirigió al una habitación grande, ahí vio que su padre estaba hablando por teléfono.

-entonces así quedamos, la gira comienza el día 15 de Mayo- dijo el hombre mientras veía el calendario

-¿qué? ¿15 de Mayo? ¿Cómo pudiste Iori Yagami?- dijo Ume medio infartada

-espera un momento ¿Qué estas haciendo hija? ¿Y porque me llamas por mi nombre? Soy tu padre y me debes respetar- dijo Iori un poco molesto mientras tapaba la bocina del teléfono.

-¿cómo puedes irte de gira el día 15 de Mayo?- dijo la chica de ojos morados un poco molesta

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntó confundido el pelirrojo

-¿ya olvidaste que festejamos ese día?- dijo alzando la voz

-mmm… ¡es verdad! Takashi ¿sigues ahí? Cambia la fecha, nos vamos el día 20 de ese mismo mes ¿por qué? Porque es el cumpleaños de mis enanos y no me lo voy a perder por nada en el mundo, sí, te llamo después para revisar los últimos detalles. (Cuelga) Bien hija, ya lo arregle ¿contenta?

-sí papá, gracias- dijo Ume mientras abrazaba a su padre -por cierto, dice mamá que ya vallas a desayunar- dijo Ume separándose de su padre

-creo que sólo me esperan a mi, bueno- le extiende el brazo a su hija -¿nos vamos señorita?- dijo Iori con una sonrisa, Ume le sonríe y lo toma del brazo para salir de ahí.

En la cocina…

-ya era hora ¿Qué tanto hacías Iori?- dijo la mujer peli azulada, mientras veía a su esposo

-arreglaba los últimos detalles de la gira, ya quedo, después me reuniré con los chicos para ver a que ciudades vamos a ir- dijo Iori mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

-¡casi cometía una infamia Gaidel!- gritó Ume viendo a su gemelo

-¿por qué?- dijo confundido el peli morado gemelo de Ume

-¡su gira la iba a comenzar el día de nuestro cumpleaños!- alzó la voz mientras veía como culpable a su padre

-¿qué? ¿Iori Yagami cómo pudiste?- dijo al borde del infarto el chico de ojos morados

-otro, Leona, educa a tus hijos, se han vuelto bien igualados- pronunció el pelirrojo mientras veía a su esposa y se volvía para ver a los gemelos

-¡el próximo que nos llame por nuestros nombres, será castigado de por vida! ¿Entendido?- dijo molesta Leona al momento de reprender y advertir a sus hijos

-sí mamá- dijo al unísono el Cuarteto de Osaka. Leona se vuelve y ve el reloj de pared, se vuelve a sus hijos y habla -no quiero asustarlos, pero, son las 08:45 am

-¿¡qué! ¡Llegaremos tarde!- dijeron los chicos al unísono, comen tan rápido que casi se ahogan, después de desayunar, Leona les da sus respectivos almuerzos y se van a la camioneta, donde, el chofer ya los esperaba para llevarlos a la escuela.

"esta es mi vida, no me quejo, tengo a mis hermanos, unos padres que se aman y que a la vez nos aman a nosotros, y aun que casi no lo necesito, nuestra posición económica esta muy bien, mi papá es un cantante y viaja por el mundo, si a eso le sumamos que cuando murió mi abuelo Say, le heredó a mi papá su compañía, la cual esta a cargo de mi tío Yami, y si a eso le sumamos la herencia que le dejó y lo que gana en cada concierto… bueno, no me quejo, y por si fuera poco, mi mamá tiene cuatro minas de diamantes a su nombre, las cuales se las heredó mi abuelo Gaidel, como les repito esta es mi vida, pero… hay algo que no me hace feliz… y eso es… un hombre que me atormenta por medio de mis sueños"


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Cambiando mi forma de ser**

Al llegar a clases, (Gaidel y Ume van a la secundaria, Mitsuki y Konan están en la misma preparatoria) Mitsuki toma asiento en su lugar mientras saluda a su amigo Maxwell.

-Buenos días Mitsuki- dijo el chico de cabellos morados y ojos plateados mientras tomaba asiento en su lugar

-buenos días Max- dijo Mitsuki cálidamente mientras le sonreía al chico de anteojos

"Él es mi mejor amigo Max, lo conozco desde el jardín de niños y desde entonces hemos estado en la misma clase, no he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a sus padres, sólo sé que su apellido es Aragagi, pero bueno, eso no implica que dejemos de ser amigos"

En ese momento entra el maestro para dar inicio al a clase del día -buenos días clase, comenzaremos con la lección del día de hoy, saquen sus libretas y anoten lo siguiente.

Todo iba bien, pero, de repente, Mitsuki se quedo dormida a mitad de la clase, Max trataba de despertarla, pero fue inútil, ya que el profesor se dio cuenta y la fue a despertar.

- Señorita Yagami, esta es la quinta vez en el mes que se queda dormida en clase ¿se siente bien?- pregunto extrañado el maestro

-lo siento mucho profesor, lo que pasa es que últimamente no he podido dormir bien, eso es todo- dijo la pelirroja tratando de arreglar el problema

-si esto sigue así, tendré que hablar con sus padres ¿entendido?- le advirtió el profesor mientras reanudaba la clase. Llegó la hora del descanso, todos convivían con sus amigos, platicaban, comían, jugaban en el patio etc. Pero, Max y Mitsuki se encontraban en la azotea de la escuela, ellos comían muy tranquilamente, hasta que alguien llegó y le quitó el apetito a la pelirroja de ojos azules.

-¿Qué tal bella durmiente? Que milagro que estés despierta- dijo una chica rubia de ojos cafés mientras se paraba frente a Mitsuki

-¡piérdete Bogard!- dijo Mitsuki mientras trataba de comer

-Soy Malin Bogard para ti escoria- dijo la chica con un tono superior y desafiante

-¿escoria?- dijo confusa la primogénita Yagami -Por favor no soy igual a ti y sabes una cosa… ¡mis padres no están divorciados!- lo último lo mencionó con énfasis para que Malin se fuera y se enojara

-¡mis padres no están divorciados! Sólo viven separados, eso es todo- trató de justificarse, pero sabía que eso no le importaba lo más mínimo a Mitsuki

-¿a eso no se le llama estar divorciados?- dijo confundido el chico de anteojos

-¡cállate sin nombre!- dijo la rubia molesta -Y en cuanto a ti Yagami, estas en problemas- Malin sonrió al ver la puerta de la escuela

-¿por qué lo dices Bogard?- preguntó confusa la Yagami, Malin señala la puerta principal de la escuela y ve que Leona esta entrando, pero se detiene a esperar a alguien, seguida de ella llega Iori.

-¡Mis padres! Pero ¿qué hacen aquí?- Exclamó Mitsuki confundida

-al parecer, el profesor mando llamar a tu mamá, y luego ella llamó a tu papá y aquí están los dos- afirmó lógicamente el chico de anteojos

-disfruta tu sentencia- dijo con un tono burlesco la Bogard mientras se iba del lugar

"Ella, es mi rival, tanto en el KOF como en la escuela, su nombre, no vale la pena repetirlo, ella era mi amiga en la primaria, pero, cuando me nombraron la presidenta de la clase y cuando a mi me aceptaron en el equipo de gimnasia, comenzó a envidiarme, a tal grado, que un día, cuando estaba por competir en las nacionales, me aventó por las escaleras y me fracture un brazo, desde entonces hemos competido por todo, pero, no sólo me envidia por mi inteligencia, condición y belleza, sino, porque mis padres, a diferencia de los de ella, viven juntos y se aman, en cambio, Andy y Mai Bogard se divorciaron cuando cambiamos de primaria a secundaria, al parecer, su padre estaba arto de que su esposa fuera celosa y posesiva y por ese motivo se divorciaron, quedando ella con su madre y su padre con su hermano menor, actualmente, él vive en casa de sus tíos Terry y Mary Bogard"

-deja de molestar- dijo Max gritándole a Malin

-¿defendiendo a tu novia sin nombre?- se volvió muy molesta a Aragagi

-mira esto Bogard- Dijo la pelirroja con un aire de satisfacción. Malin voltea a ver a los padres de Mitsuki, los cuales iban tomados de la mano y se veían felices platicando amenamente, después se perdieron al entrar al edificio. Ante tal cosa, Malin no dijo nada y se fue de ahí, Max y Mitsuki se preocupaban por lo que les dijera el profesor a sus padres, así que, fueron hasta la oficina del director y se quedaron escuchando detrás de la puerta. Pero, como de costumbre, Malin fue de "comunicativa" y le dijo al maestro que Mitsuki y Max los estaban espiando.

-¿Mitsuki esta aquí?- preguntó el maestro -Eso es bueno, necesito que ella este presente, me he ahorrado el llamarla, entra por favor Mitsuki- dijo el maestro al momento de abrir la puerta.

-"entrometida"- dijo en voz baja la pelirroja mientras veía con odio a Malin

-"venganza"- dijo Malin con una sonrisa y con un aire de orgullo

-Max, Malin retírense, este asunto debo tratarlo con los señores Yagami y Mitsuki- el maestro les dijo a sus alumnos amablemente mientras les decía que se retiraran del lugar, Malin y Max obedecieron a su maestro y salieron, una vez que se fueron. El maestro comenzó a hablar con ellos.

-Bien Sr. y Sra. Yagami, el motivo por el cual los he mandado llamar fue porque…-

-espere un momento- Leona se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta, abre la puerta, y ahí estaba Malin Bogard, al chica al ver a Leona, sonrió y la saludo.

-¿no escuchó que esta es una conversación privada? Le suplico de la manera más atenta que se retire- dijo Leona un poco molesta

-ya veo porque Bogard se divorcio de Shiranui, ella es igual a su madre, no respeta la privacidad de nadie- dijo Iori con un tono molesto. Ante tal comentario Malin se molesto, Mitsuki rió levemente, la chica rubia de ojos cafés se retiro muy molesta, Leona cerró la puerta y volvió a tomar asiento.

-ahora sí ¿qué es lo que desea hablar con nosotros?- dijo Leona mientras veía a Mitsuki

-verá, Mitsuki es una de mis alumnas predilectas, es la presidenta de la clase, desde que entró a esta institución se ha conservado en el cuadro de honor junto con su otro hijo, Konan, y por ello les felicito- dijo el maestro mientras estrechaba la mano de Iori

-¿eso es todo? ¿Para eso nos mando llamar?- preguntó confundido el pelirrojo

-no, no los llamé por eso- dijo el profesor mientras tomaba asiento

-¿entonces?- Leona no entendía la situación

-verán, Mitsuki se ha quedado dormida en clase durante cinco ocasiones, eso me preocupa- Iori y Leona voltearon a ver a su hija, la cual deseaba que se la tragara la tierra, ya que no sabía como explicarle esa situación a sus padres.

-y por ello me gustaría saber si tiene algún problema en casa que no le permita dormir, por la preocupación- dijo serenamente el maestro mientras veía a los Yagami, Iori vio fríamente al maestro.

-¿cree que somos como los Bogard o qué? No tenemos ningún problema en casa, así que dudo que eso sea lo que no deje dormir a mi hija

-Sí, tampoco sé que Mitsuki tenga preocupaciones de tal extremo que le impida conciliar el sueño- dijo Leona cuando su esposo terminó de hablar

-esta bien, no sé cual sea el problema, pero, me he tomado la libertad de pedirle al director de esta escuela que le dé a Mitsuki unas dos semanas de descanso, para que pueda descansar y pueda arreglar su problema- dijo el maestro mientras veía a Iori y a Leona

-¿esta suspendiendo a mi hija?- dijo Iori molesto y tratando de matar al hombre con la mirada

-No, claro que no, sólo quiero que se recupere, eso es todo- dijo el hombre al sentir la ira de Iori –no se preocupen por sus tareas y trabajos, mandaré a uno de sus compañeros para que la ponga al corriente, así continuara con sus buenas calificaciones-

-y… ¿Cuándo va a empezar sus "semanas de descanso"?- dijo Leona mientras veía a su hija

-hoy mismo, así que, Mitsuki, ve por tus cosas para que te vayas con tus padres- Mitsuki agacha la cabeza y sale de la oficina para ir por sus cosas e irse a casa, al verla, Max le pregunta lo que pasó.

-¿qué fue lo que te dijeron?- preguntó preocupado el chico de anteojos y ojos plateados

-nada… es muy difícil de explicar, después te llamo y te cuento con detalle, ahora me tengo que ir, mis padres me esperan- dijo la pelirroja tratando de calmar al chico. Max asintió y Mitsuki salió del salón con su mochila. Fue hasta la entrada, en donde la esperaban sus padres, caminaron y subieron al auto, una vez de camino a casa, Iori comenzó a interrogar a Mitsuki.

-Explícame eso de que te quedas dormida en clase- decía Iori mientras conducía

-no creo que me entiendas, es algo complicado, pero, no puedo creer que me mandaran a descansar como si estuviera enferma o algo así- dijo la pelirroja mientras cruzaba los brazos y se recostaba en el asiento

-y ¿por qué no lo explicas? Así podremos hallar una solución- dijo Leona volteando a ver a su hija mayor

-es que… olvídenlo, es estúpido- una vez que el auto se detuvo, Mitsuki se bajó y entro a la casa sin siquiera esperar a sus padres, Iori y Leona se preocuparon por el comportamiento de su hija, Leona intentó hablar con ella, pero, se había encerrado en su habitación y no quería que nadie la molestara, como Mitsuki no contestaba, Iori amenazó con tirar la puerta si no abría, ante su comportamiento, Leona agregó.

-No creo que sea la mejor idea Iori, es mejor que la dejemos sola, para que se pueda calmar

-tienes razón, si la presiono no arreglaré nada- dijo el pelirrojo ya calmado, Leona lo tomó de la mano y le dijo que se fueran, Iori asintió y se fueron para que Mitsuki se calmara. Pasaron las horas y los demás integrantes del Cuarteto de Osaka llegaron a casa, Konan estaba preocupado porque no había encontrado a Mitsuki, pero, se calmo al ver a su hermana mayor viendo la televisión.

-¿Dónde estabas Mitsuki? No te vi en la escuela ¿te sientes bien?- agregó preocupado el chico peli azulado

-estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte por mi- dijo la pelirroja apagando el aparato y volviéndose a su hermano

-¿entonces? ¿Qué paso?- dijo Konan sentándose en el sofá con su hermana

-mmm… mis pesadillas… otra vez- Mitsuki suspiró y agachó la mirada

-¿otra vez?- habló Konan un poco fastidiado -¿no has pensado en hablarlo con nuestros padres para ver que pueden hacer?

-¿crees que lo puedan entender? Konan, esto es serio, lo que puedo esperar de mis padres es que me manden con un Psicólogo, y créeme, no me voy a arriesgar a eso- dijo la pelirroja levantándose de su asiento y dándole la espalda a su hermano

-¡claro que no!- dijo Konan levantándose de su asiento – ellos nunca harían eso, al contrario, buscarían una solución, Mitsuki debes confiar en nuestros padres… tu no eras así, has cambiado mucho- con eso último, Konan salió de la sala dejando sola a la pelirroja, Mitsuki se sentía mal, ya que… Konan tenía razón. Desde hace tiempo, ella había cambiado mucho su forma de ser, parecía que se había emancipado de sus padres, ya que ya no hablaba ni confiaba en ellos, aunque al parecer se llevaba bien con ellos, pero es todo lo contrario.

"yo era la hija más apegada a mis padres, pero, cuando cambie de secundaria a preparatoria, me alejé de ellos, ya no quería que se metieran en mis asuntos, ya no quería que estuvieran conmigo, quería que me dejaran sola, pero, no me daba cuenta de que los lastimaba, sabiendo que ellos me aman mucho. Quisiera saber ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que nos distanciáramos? ¿Qué fue lo paso para que ya no los quisiera a mi lado? Sé exactamente lo que pasó, fue culpa de ese hombre que me atormenta, él hiso que me alejara de mis padres"


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Los recuerdos de mi infancia**

Después de discutir con Konan, Mitsuki se retiró de la sala y se fue a su habitación, sin cenar, ya que no quería que la interrogaran con el asunto de la escuela, se cambió la ropa y se acostó en su cama y se quedó dormida, pero, no paso mucho hasta que despertó por sus pesadillas.

Ella se encontraba en un lugar donde había muchos espejos, ella corría, parecía estar en un laberinto, corría y corría hasta llegar a un espejo grande, el cual tenía cuatro lunas, vio su reflejo y detrás de ella estaba aquel hombre, ella se da la vuelta y no ve a nadie.

-¿por qué vuelves a atormentarme?- dijo la pelirroja tratando de encontrar a aquel hombre, pero al parecer estaba sola, cuando estaba por marcharse de aquel lugar el hombre de cabello de colores tenía a sus hermanos menores, y con un golpe los aniquilaba al igual que a sus padres, ante tal cosa, Mitsuki se inmovilizó y vio con horror a su familia muerta.

-¡los mataré a todos!- esas fueron las palabras de aquel hombre antes de que Mitsuki despertara jadeando y sudando, la pelirroja vio su reloj despertador, 01:25 am, Mitsuki se levantó y se sentó en la ventana mientras veía el paisaje nocturno de los jardines, sin más que hacer, salió de su habitación y se fue a caminar por los jardines, camino hasta llegar al laberinto que estaba en el jardín, se paro en la entrada y en ese momento vinieron a su mente las imágenes de su sueño.

-esto es estúpido, este es un laberinto de jardín, no uno de espejos- se dijo para si misma –me gustaría saber ¿quién eres y porque vuelves a infiltrarte en mis sueños? ¿Por qué deseas dañar a mi familia? Venganza…- Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Mitsuki antes de entrar de nuevo a la casa y tratar de dormir. A la mañana siguiente, Mitsuki se levantó tarde, al despertar y caminar por el pasillo se dio cuenta de que sus hermanos se habían ido a la escuela, ya que no se escuchaban sus voces, subió al segundo piso y vio que el estudio de su padre estaba vacio.

-¿qué extraño? Es común que mis hermanos no estén porque están en la escuela pero ¿dónde esta papá?- fue lo que pronuncio la pelirroja antes de irse de ahí y buscar a su familia, al llegar a las escaleras del primer piso vio que su madre subía.

-veo que ya te levantaste- dijo Leona mientras subía y se detenía al llegar al lugar

-¿dónde esta papá? Lo busque en su estudio pero no esta ahí- agrego Mitsuki acercándose a su madre

-él salió temprano, tenía una junta importante con tu tío Yami, al parecer, es el reporte trimestral de las acciones de la empresa- dijo Leona mientras se paraba frente a la pelirroja -¿tienes hambre mi vida?- agrego Leona mientras veía a su hija.

-no- en ese momento se escuchan ruidos extraños, al parecer provenientes del estomago de la pelirroja, ante tal situación, la chica se sonrojó, Leona rió levemente.

-bueno, eso dice todo lo contrario, vamos a desayunar ¿sí?- Mitsuki asintió mientras iba detrás de Leona para ir a la cocina. Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Leona tomó las llaves de su moto.

-bien, te veré más tarde, trataré de llegar temprano para preparar la cena- dijo la peli azulada saliendo de la cocina

-¿a dónde vas mamá?- preguntó confusa la pelirroja

-voy a visitar a mis amigos del ejército, al parecer, hay algo importante por venir y ya sabes que en cosas como esas me tengo que involucrar- agrego Leona mientras iba a la cochera para ir por su moto

-pero, eres ex militar ¿lo olvidas?- dijo Mitsuki mientras iba detrás de ella

-lo sé, pero, no lo puedo evitar, cuando mi equipo me necesita, yo debo ir- dijo Leona mientras se ponía el casco y encendía el vehículo

-mamá-

-¿sí, corazón?-

-¿puedo ir contigo?- pregunto tímidamente la pelirroja, Leona se volvió a verla –lo que pasa es que no me quiero quedar sola en casa hasta que lleguen mis hermanos o mi papá- Leona no dijo nada, sólo sonrió

-en ese caso, ve a vestirte no querrás salir a la calle en pijama ¿verdad?- Mitsuki asiente y se va a cambiar, ya cuando se cambió la ropa, Leona le da un casco a su hija y las dos se van a los cuarteles. Al llegar a dicho lugar, Leona de identificó, Mitsuki debía usar una credencial de visitante, puesto que era ajena al lugar, Leona y Mitsuki recorrieron el lugar hasta llegar a la sala de juntas, Leona entró y Mitsuki se fue al patio para esperar a su madre, estando sentada en una de las bancas a su mente llegaron varios recuerdos de su infancia.

"Es extraño, como ha cambiado este lugar, la última vez que vine, fue hace ocho años, al funeral de mi abuelo Heidern, lo echo mucho de menos, a quien más le dolió su muerte fue a mi hermano Konan, ya que él era muy apegado a él, fue duro para un niño de ocho años estar en un funeral, y los enanos, bueno, ellos casi no lo recuerdan. Abuelo, me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para que me contaras esas historias que me encantaban, recuerdo cuando decías que querías que fuera militar como mamá, pero, el que se convirtió en militar fue Konan, espero que seas feliz al tener a Konan como cadete, quisiera que estuvieras aquí, te extraño mucho"

Flash Back

Mitsuki tiene aproximadamente cinco años, Leona trae de la mano a Mitsuki y en brazos a Konan, pues él tiene tres años, Leona entra a la oficina de Heidern, el cual se alegra al ver a su hija y a sus nietos.

-¡abuelito Heidern!- dijo la pequeña pelirroja entrando al lugar y corriendo hacia donde estaba Heidern, al estar frente a él le pide que la tome y la siente en su regazo, Heidern la toma en sus brazos y la pequeña abraza a su abuelo, seguido de ella, llega Leona, y Konan al ver a su abuelo le extiende los brazos para que lo cargue, Leona se acerca y Heidern toma al pequeño peli azulado y al igual que con Mitsuki, Konan lo abraza.

-¡que sorpresa! Mirence como han crecido, pronto los veré reclutados aquí- dijo Heidern con una sonrisa y viendo a los pequeños

-eso si tu YERNO lo permite- dijo Leona con una sonrisa y dándole un beso en la frente a su padre

-¿y los gemelos?- dijo Heidern al ver que los más pequeños de la familia no estaban

-se quedaron con Iori, pero este par tenía muchas ganas de ver a su abuelo favorito, ¿no es así niños?- Leona vio a los pequeños, los cuales asintieron con gran alegría

-pero, soy su único abuelo- dijo muy confiado el Comandante mientras abrazaba a sus nietos

-¿y mi suegro? ¿Ya olvidaste que el padre de Iori aún vive?- dijo la peli azulada mientras veía a su padre. Heidern se encogió de hombros y se volvió a los niños.

-cuentanos una historia abuelito- dijo Mitsuki muy emocionada

-sí cuéntanos una de cuando estabas en la guerra- dijo Konan igual de emocionado que su hermana, Heidern asintió y los pequeños se bajaron de su regazo para sentarse en el piso y escuchar con atención la historia, Leona sonrió y salió de la oficina de su padre para saludar a sus ex compañeros. Al finalizar la historia, Heidern se quito su boina y se la puso a Mitsuki en la cabeza, la pequeña pelirroja de ojos azules abrazo a su abuelo mientras le daba las gracias.

Fin del Flash Back

"y aun conservo esa boina que me diste hace trece años, es mi tesoro, aparte de mi gargantilla, la cual me dio mi madre cuando cumplí quince años, me hubiera gustado que estuvieras ahí"

Mitsuki sacó de su bolsa esa preciada boina y se la puso como recuerdo a la memoria de su abuelo, le quedaba bien, hacía juego con su pantalón negro y su blusa blanca de manga corta, a pesar de que era verde militar, combinaba bien. Paso el tiempo y Mitsuki vio salir a su madre con el Comandante Jones y el Coronel Still, al verlos, Mitsuki se acercó a ellos.

-¿Mitsuki, eres tú?- dijo sorprendido el de cabello castaño

-sí tío Ralf… lo siento, si, soy yo Comandante Jones- dijo un poco apenada la pelirroja

-cómo has crecido- dijo con una sonrisa el rubio –casi ni te reconozco- dijo Clark en son de broma

-¿cómo crees tío Clark? Perdón… ¿cómo puede creer eso Coronel Still?

-¿por qué la formalidad? Te conocemos desde que eras una bebé, así que literalmente somos tus tíos- dijo Ralf con una sonrisa mientras le ponía la mano en la cabeza

-lo sé, pero, es que es muy raro, son los de más alto rango y mi madre me ha enseñado a hablar con propiedad ante gente de tal importancia- dijo Mitsuki un poco seria

-eso no importa, recuerda que tu mamá es como nuestra hermana pequeña, así que eres nuestra sobrina- dijo el rubio mientras rodeaba un brazo alrededor de la pelirroja

-para mi tío Ralf no era así- dijo Mitsuki con un tono delatador

-sé perder, Yagami ganó limpiamente y prueba de ello son mis sobrinos favoritos- dijo Ralf tratando de arreglar la situación, aun que en el fondo le dolía –pero gracias a eso, tienes una esposa y una hija maravillosa ¿verdad Ralf?- dijo con una sonrisa Leona

-sí tienes razón- Ralf les sonrió a sus compañeros

-bueno, un placer verlos, te mandaré los reportes más tarde- pronunció la peli azulada mientras se despedía de sus ex compañeros

-espero que nos visiten más a menudo, porque Konan no las remplaza- dijo Ralf con una sonrisa

-sí, es vedad, me saludan a Lily y a Clain por favor- dijo Mitsuki con una sonrisa

-sí lo haremos- dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja. Después de despedirse, Leona y MItsuki volvieron a casa, en donde estaba Iori esperándolas.

-¿dónde habían estado? Me preocupe por ustedes- dijo el pelirrojo viendo llegar a su esposa y a su hija

-en los cuarteles- dijo Leona mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su esposo

-y ¿Mitsuki que tiene que ver con él ejército?- pregunto confundido el pelirrojo

-no quería quedarme sola, eso es todo, nunca me ha gustado estar sola- dijo la chica de ojos azules con un tono apagado, Iori y Leona se vieron mutuamente, Mitsuki no dijo nada y subió a su habitación.

-Iori, Mitsuki me esta preocupando, cada día que pasa, pienso en que ya no confía en nosotros- dijo Leona mientras se dirigía a la sala y se sentaba en el sofá

-pienso lo mismo, desde que entró a la preparatoria ha cambiado mucho, hasta siento que mi hija ya no esta con nosotros- pronunció preocupado el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba junto a su esposa

-¿crees que la hemos descuidado?- pregunto Leona

-no lo creo, siempre hemos estado con nuestros hijos, pero, no entiendo a Mitsuki, he llegado a pensar que no conozco bien a mi propia hija-

-no digas eso- dijo Leona tomándole las manos a Iori –amor, a diferencia de tu padre, tu has demostrado que te preocupas por tus hijos, nunca digas eso, porque pienso que te das por vencido-

-tienes razón- dijo Iori abrazando a Leona –hice la mejor elección al escogerte como mi esposa, siempre me animas y me apoyas-

-para eso el un matrimonio cariño, no lo olvides- dijo Leona separándose de él y tomando su rosto con sus manos. Iori se acerca a Leona y la besa, acto seguido llega el resto del Cuarteto de Osaka.

-¡Ah! Me encanta ver a mis padres- exclamó la peli morada

-a ti te gusta lo cursi- dijo Konan viendo a su hermana menor

-hay que admitir que nuestros padres siguen enamorados, eso es bueno ¿a caso quieres que se divorcien o qué?- dijo Gaidel reprendiendo a su hermano mayor

-¿crees que son Bogard? ¡No inventes Gaidel!- pronuncio el peli azulado y se fue a su habitación, antes de llegar a su recámara, Mitsuki llamó a su hermano para hablar con él.

-¿qué sucede Mitsuki?- dijo preocupado el peli azulado

-mis pesadillas- dijo Mitsuki con un tono apagado

-¿de nuevo? Ahora ¿qué fue lo que viste?-

-ese hombre me llevaba a un laberinto de espejos, y después…-

-después ¿qué?- preguntó preocupado Konan

-los asesinaba frente a mí-

-¿qué? ¿Ese hombre nos mataba? Pero ¿por qué?-

-al parecer, desea vengarse de nuestra familia, pero no lo sé con exactitud-

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- dijo preocupado Konan

-tendré que hablar con mamá y papá, a lo mejor ellos sabrán que hacer, pero, tengo miedo de que me crean una loca- Mitsuki se veía asustada, Konan la abrazó y le dijo que todo estaría bien, que no había nada de que preocuparse.

Llegó la noche, Iori esta durmiendo, pero, despierta al percatarse que se escucha la melodía de un piano, Iori ve el reloj despertador, 02:35 am.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?- con cuidado se levanta para no despertar a Leona, camina por el pasillo, la melodía viene del salón de música, Iori entra y ve que Mitsuki esta tocando el piano.

-hija, son las dos de la mañana ¿te pasa algo?- preguntó Iori mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja

-no podía dormir- dijo Mitsuki dejando de tocar y viendo a su padre

-yo solía venir a tocar el piano cuando no podía dormir- dijo Iori sentándose junto a su hija –eso me relajaba y en ocasiones me causaba sueño- Iori abraza a su hija, esta al sentir estar rodeada por los brazos de su padre, lo abraza como si fuera una niña asustada, Iori no lo entiende -¿qué es lo que te pasa hija?-

-tengo pesadillas, eso es lo que no me deja dormir papá-

-son sólo malos sueños, no pasa nada-

-pero, tengo miedo, se ven tan reales-

-¿quieres hablar de ello?- dijo Iori mientras veía a los ojos a su hija mayor, Mitsuki asiente y los dos van hacía la habitación de la pelirroja, Mitsuki le cuenta su sueño, Iori se desconcierta, esto era muy raro.

-no tengo una respuesta concreta, pero, veré que puedo hacer- Iori se levanta y camina hacia la puerta

-papá-

-¿si hija?-

-¿me lees una historia, como cuando era pequeña y no podía dormir?- dijo Mitsuki un poco apenada, Iori sonrió y del librero de la pelirroja tomo aquel libro que le leía cuando ella era niña

-si no me equivoco, Rapunzel, era tu cuento favorito- dijo Iori mientras se sentaba junto a su hija

-así es, todavía lo recuerdas- dijo emocionada la pelirroja, Iori comienza a leer la historia, Mitsuki le presta mucha atención y como es costumbre, a mitad de la historia ambos se quedan dormidos. Al día siguiente, en la puerta de la habitación de la pelirroja estaba su hermano el peli azulado.

-¡Rapunzel, Rapunzel, deja caer tu cabello!- dijo Konan con un tono burlesco

-¿de que estas hablando?- dijo confusa Mitsuki -¿no deberías estar en la escuela?- pronunció la pelirroja mientras se levantaba de la cama

-es sábado, hoy vi a papá salir de tu habitación, luego salió para lo de su reunión con los de la banda, no sabía que te gustaba que te leyeran antes de dormir- Konan se estaba burlando de Mitsuki, la pelirroja se molesto y comenzó a lanzarle cuanto objeto tenía a la mano, el peli azulado tenía muy buenos reflejos y esquivaba todo lo que su hermana le lanzaba.

-no te enojes, sólo bromeaba, no es para que te lo tomes así-

-¡deja de molestar antes de que te calcine!- le grito Mitsuki mientras le azotaba la puerta en la cara, ante tal escándalo, los gemelos salieron para ver que pasaba

-¿Qué le hiciste?- pregunto Gaidel al ver a su hermano frente la puerta de Mitsuki

-¿por qué creen que le hice algo?-

-porque te encanta molestarla- dijo Ume –por cierto ¿no tienes entrenamiento el día de hoy en los cuarteles?-

-¡es verdad! Ya deben estarme esperando, nos vemos después- dijo Konan corriendo por las escaleras, al llegar a la entrada, el chofer ya lo esperaba para llevar lo a los cuarteles. Mientras tanto, Gaidel y Ume fueron a ver a Mitsuki para ver que le había pasado, llamaron a la puerta.

-¡lárgate Konan, no molestes!- dijo molesta la pelirroja sin siquiera abrir la puerta

-¡somos nosotros!- dijeron al unísono los gemelos, Mitsuki abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a los chicos

-¿por qué te peleaste con Konan?- dijo Gaidel al momento de sentarse con su hermana en la cama -¿te hiso algo?-

-se burló de mí-

-¡auch! Eso es peligroso- dijo Ume sentándose junto a su hermano –de puro milagro no lo redujiste a cenizas, porque conociendo tu temperamento…-

-me controle antes de meterme en problemas- dijo Mitsuki relajándose –sólo quería que papá me leyera una historia, pero, ahora soy una bebé- dijo la pelirroja con un tono apagado, los peli morados abrazaron a su hermana –eso no tiene nada de malo- dijo Gaidel –te digo un secreto- Mitsuki no entendía a su hermano –a Konan le gusta que mamá lo arrulle- dijo el chico de cabello morado en voz baja, Mitsuki comenzó a reír, al igual que Ume. Después del mal momento de la mañana, Gaidel, Ume y Mitsuki se la pasaron viendo películas todo el día, Leona no estaba en casa, pues estaba en los cuarteles tratando el asunto pendiente del día anterior, Iori llegó hasta las ocho de la noche, pues, nadie se ponía de acuerdo con lo de la gira, en fin, el día terminó y llegó la noche. Esta vez Leona fue despertada por la melodía de una guitarra acústica, al igual que Iori, Leona se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a su esposo, y al caminar por el pasillo, se sorprendió al ver que Mitsuki estaba en el salón de música tocando dicho instrumento.

-hija, son las tres de la mañana ¿qué sucede?- pregunto Leona mientas se sentaba junto a su hija

-no puedo dormir, mis pesadillas me atormentan- pronunció la pelirroja con un tono apagado

-¿quieres hablar de ello?- Mitsuki asiente y las dos se van a la habitación de la pelirroja, Mitsuki le cuenta su sueño, Leona se sorprende, pero lo disimula bien para no preocupar a su hija

-no te puedo dar una solución hasta ver a profundidad la situación, pero, te prometo que lo haré cuanto antes- Leona se levanta y le da un beso en la frente a su hija, esta dispuesta a abandonar la habitación, pero Mitsuki la detiene.

-mamá-

-¿sí corazón?-

-me… me arru… ¿me arrullas como cuando era niña y no podía dormir?- dijo muy apenada la pelirroja, Leona sólo sonrió y se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a cantarle la más hermosa melodía que se podría escuchar. Mitsuki se quedo dormida y Leona salió de la habitación sin despertarla.

"sé que es tonto, pero, al pedirle a mis padres que hagan lo que hacían cuando era pequeña me hacer pensar que aun los quiero, y que aun me importan sin importar el tiempo, siempre serán mis padres y siempre seré su hija"

Leona estaba en la puerta de la habitación de su hija, se recargó en la puerta y en voz baja dijo –no es posible que vuelvas a tener estos sueños, como cuando eras niña ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? A caso… ¿Él ha vuelto?

**Capítulo 4: Herencia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pido una sincera disculpa por e título que se me coló en el cap. anterior, así que sin más que decir... ¡comensamos!**

**Capítulo 4: Herencia**

Al día siguiente, Konan, Gaidel y Ume salieron (ese día era Domingo) con sus amigos (cada quien con los suyos), Mitsuki se quedó en casa, ella estaba jugando Devil May Cry, Leona se encontraba haciendo el almuerzo hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

-buenos días, que linda se ve el día de hoy señora Yagami- dijo muy alegre el chico de anteojos y ojos plateados

-te lo agradezco Max, eres el segundo en decírmelo- dijo Leona sonriéndole al chico

-¿de verdad? Y ¿Quién fue?-

-mi esposo ¿Quién más? ¿A que debo tu visita?- pregunto sorprendida la peli azulada

-¿esta Mitsuki? El maestro me mando para que la pusiera al corriente- dijo el chico de cabellos morados mientras le mostraba sus libretas a Leona

-adelante, esta en la sala- Leona se hace a un lado y Max entra, el chico de anteojos le agradece a Leona y va hacía la sala, pero antes de llegar se encuentra con Iori en el pasillo, el pelirrojo comienza a interrogar al chico.

-¿Quién eres tú y que haces en mi casa?-

-soy Max ¿no me recuerda?- dijo extrañado el peli morado

-¿Max? No me suena-

-he estado con Mitsuki desde el jardín de infancia ¿no me recuerda?- el chico comenzaba a preocuparse, hasta que llegó Leona.

-amor, es Aragagi, el mejor amigo de Mitsuki, últimamente ya no lo habías visto, y lo recuerdas sin esos anteojos- aclaro Leona, ante tal comentario Iori recordó al muchacho, le pidió una disculpa y lo llevo con Mitsuki.

-bien, te dejo, los estoy vigilando- dijo seriamente el pelirrojo

-claro suegro-

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó desconcertado Iori

-nada, nada, que sólo le voy a dejar los trabajos a Mitsuki- Max estaba nervioso, se le había salido algo que nunca debió haber dicho, Iori se le quedo viendo, no le tomo importancia a lo que dijo y se fue. Max entro a la sala y vio que Mitsuki estaba batallando en el nivel 04 de Devil May Cry 3.

-¡AH, NO PUEDO! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE PASAR ESTE NIVEL!- dijo molesta la pelirroja mientras dejaba el control a un lado de ella, en ese momento llega Max y se para frente a ella

-¡qué! ¿No puedes manejar a Dante?-

-es imposible, ya estuve en estas habitaciones y de aquí no paso y además ¿no sé quien en mi familia ya llegó al nivel 18?- dijo molesta Mitsuki mientras guardaba su juego y apagaba la consola. Max no podía dejar de ver a Mitsuki, esa blusa azul cielo de manga corta en combinación con una falda negra arriba de la rodilla le quedaba muy bien, tanto que el chico se sonrojó, ante el comportamiento del chico de anteojos, Mitsuki se le quedo viendo.

-¿te pasa algo Max?- preguntó extrañada la pelirroja

-no nada, te vez bien, eso es todo- dijo nervioso Aragagi

-gracias ¿a que se debe tu visita?-

-oh, si, el maestro me pidió que te pusiera al corriente, estuvo a punto de mandar a Malin, pero esta lo mando al demonio, literalmente hablando, y el maestro casi la avienta por la ventana, pero se contuvo porque era mujer-

-no me extrañaba, y si ella entraba aquí, le diría a mis padres que mandaran fumigar la casa, pero bueno, déjame ir por mis cosas y me explicas lo que tenga que hacer- Mitsuki salió de la sala y fue a su habitación, pasaron las horas y Max y Mitsuki terminaron los trabajos de la semana, Mitsuki le pidió permiso a Iori para salir con Max, este accedió, pues era para que Mitsuki se distrajera un rato, los chicos se fueron y en casa se quedaron solos Iori y Leona, esta se acercó a su esposo.

-Iori, quiero hablar contigo-

-¿ah sí? Y ¿de qué?- dijo el pelirrojo volviéndose a su esposa

-de Mitsuki ¿no crees que esta pasando algo extraño?-

-¿te refieres a sus pesadillas?-

-en parte, esto ya había pasado antes ¿no lo recuerdas?- dijo la peli azulada acercándose a su cónyuge. Iori se puso a pensar, hasta que lo recordó

-¿te refieres a cuando tenía tres años?- preguntó Iori tratando de ver si era ese el caso

-así es- asintió Leona –Mitsuki esta reviviendo cosas que le pasaron cuando era niña, cuando tenía el sueño de que nos mataban, en ese tiempo, aun no nacían Gaidel y Ume-

-no lo entiendo ¿Por qué esta reviviendo esos recuerdos?- preguntó confundido el pelirrojo

-sabes, no creo sea el caso- dijo Leona con una cara seria

-¿de que hablas?- Iori estaba confuso -¿cómo que no esta reviviendo su infancia?-

-Iori, ven conmigo- Leona toma de la mano a Iori y ambos se van a la habitación de su hija mayor, del armario de la chica, Leona saca una pequeña caja, le pide a Iori que se siente en la cama.

-amor, cuando Mitsuki era niña, me contó este mismo sueño, incluso me describió al hombre con el cual sueña y…-

-y ¿qué pasa? ¿Cómo era ese sujeto?- preguntó desconcertado Iori

-y me tome la libertad de dibujarlo y el resultado me dejo helada del miedo- de la caja Leona saca una hoja de papel, se acerca a Iori y se lo muestra, el pelirrojo al ver dicho dibujo se quedo helado.

-¡es Goenitz! Pero ¿cómo, él esta muerto?-

-lo sé, pero, su espíritu aun esta aquí, y eso es lo que estaba atormentando a nuestra hija- dijo Leona mientras tomaba asiento junto a su esposo –hasta que…-

-…hasta que ella aprendió a emitir las llamas-

-sí, eso hiso que desapareciera, temporalmente-

-ahora lo entiendo, ahora entiendo porque Mitsuki no sintió miedo al ver que emanaba fuego, eso hiso desaparecer a Goenitz-

-ella se sentía protegida por la llamas, por ello no tuvo miedo al momento de ver con sus ojos, fuera de sus sueños, lo que la protegía de ese hombre, pero, ahora, es otra cosa- Leona se mostraba seria

-no te entiendo ¿qué es lo que tratas de decir?- Iori estaba preocupado y a la vez confundido, Leona guardo el dibujo de nuevo en la caja y la puso en su lugar, luego, tomó a su esposo de la mano y ambos fueron a su habitación, Leona se volvió a la ventana mientras Iori la veía desconcertado.

-Iori ¿recuerdas la infancia de Mitsuki?-

-claro que lo recuerdo ¿por qué me preguntas eso?-

-recordarás una noche, cuando Mitsuki tenía tres años fue muy asustada a nuestra habitación-

Flash Back

Es media noche, Iori y Leona duermen placenteramente, pero, de repente se escucha que la puerta se abre y entra Mitsuki muy asustada y llorando.

-¡mamá, papá!- dijo la pequeña pelirroja mientras se subía a la cama y se aferraba a sus padres

-¿qué te pasa mi vida?- dijo Leona mientras trataba de calmar a su pequeña

-¿qué es lo que pasó?- Iori abrazaba a su hija para que se calmara

-soñé que mi perdía a mi hermanito- dijo la niña de ojos azules mientras lloraba

-eso nunca pasará, Konan siempre estará contigo- dijo Iori acariciando la cabeza de su pequeña

-yo no hablaba de Konan…- dijo seriamente la niña, Iori y Leona se desconcertaron con tal comentario, pues en ese tiempo Leona estaba embarazada –mami, papi ¿me puedo quedar a dormir con ustedes?-

-claro mi amor- dijo Leona mientras le hacía espacio a Mitsuki y la arropara, ese asunto se olvidó hasta dos días después

Fin del Flash Back

-Mitsuki no dijo eso por casualidad, ya que…-

-dos días después… perdimos a nuestro hijo- dijo seriamente Iori -¿Qué trataras de decir con eso?- pregunto Iori al momento de pararse frente a Leona

-que Mitsuki puede ver el futuro atreves de sus sueños, y el motivo porque Goenitz la atormente es porque…-

-puede que suceda, pero ¿cómo es que Mitsuki puede ver el futuro? Se supone que tú tienes la joya del tiempo y ella la del lugar-

-herencia… Mitsuki lo heredo de mi bisabuela Okuni-

-la Diosa del la vida y el destino, eso tiene lógica-

-debemos averiguar más sobre esto, no sea que Goenitz trate de manipular a Mutsuki o peor… que la mate- terminando la frase, Iori y Leona fueron al templo de la familia Kagura para hablar con Chizuru.

Con Max y Mitsuki…

Ambos chicos estaban en el cine, terminando la función estaban dispuestos a irse a casa, pero, un hombre alto y vestido de negro llegó por el chico de anteojos para llevarlo a casa.

-es hora de irnos sr. Aragagi- dijo el hombre mientras se paraba frente a Max

-está bien, sólo déjame despedirme de mi amiga, nos vemos Mitsuki- el chico toma la mano de su amiga y la besa, ante tal cosa, Mitsuki se ruboriza y no dice nada, sólo ve al chico alejarse, después de despedirse de Max, Mitsuki continua caminando, al pasar cerca del templo de la familia Kagura, Mitsuki se detiene de golpe, ya que escucha que una voz la llama por su nombre.

-_Mitsuki… Mitsuki…-_

-¿qué? ¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!-

_-Mitsuki…- _la voz se hacía cada vez más fuerte, no sabía lo que pasaba, Mitsuki intentó irse pero, parecía que alguien la jalaba hacía el laberinto de espejos, Mitsuki entró y rompió el sello que resguardaba el laberinto.

Mientras tanto…

Iori y Leona hablaban con Chizuru y lo que le pasaba a Mitsuki, ante tal cosa, Chizuru se sorprendió

-esto es peligroso, con el poder que tiene Mitsuki, es probable que Goenitz intente entrar en su mente y manipularla a su gusto, incluso, puede liberar su alma del laberinto-

-¿qué dices?- dijeron al unísono Iori y Leona –como les repito, como herencia de Okuni, Mitsuki puede ver el futuro e incluso, es muy raro si sus predicciones no se cumplan, y no sólo eso, ella también heredó parte del poder telequinético de Leona-

-eso es imposible ¿ese poder no desapareció cuando destruimos a Orochi?-

-no en su totalidad Iori, ese poder es parte de Leona y ahora parte de Mitsuki-

-el espíritu de Goenitz está atrapado en el laberinto, tú misma lo sellaste ¿cómo es que puede atormentar a Mitsuki si no puede salir?-

-sé que te desconcierta esto Leona, al igual que a mí y a Iori, pero es por el sexto sentido que tienen los Orochis que Goenitz puede manipular a su hija a su antojo, y más por su sed de venganza-

-¿qué debemos hacer?-

En ese momento Chizuru siente que el sello del laberinto ha sido retirado, alarmada le dice a sus invitados que la acompañen, al llegar casi se infartan al ver que Mitsuki estaba ahí en el laberinto y se dirigía al espejo principal.

-¡Mitsuki detente!- Iori llamó a su hija, pero parecía que esta no lo ecuchaba, Chizuru, Iori y Leona fueron tras la pelirroja, pero llegaron tarde, Mitsuki estaba a merced de Goenitz

-bienvenidos al infierno- Goenitz hablaba por medio de Mitsuki

-¡deja a mí hija maldito demonio!- dijo Leona furiosa -¡tú lo que deseas es vengarte de nosotros, a ella déjala fuera de esto!- dijo Iori desafiante

-precisamente porque deseo vengarme de ustedes manipulo a uno de sus cuatro tesoros, es bueno que haya heredado parte del legado de Orochi, así se convertirá en mi sirvienta y ustedes no podrán detenerme, a menos que…

¡Maten a su propia hija!-

Iori y Leona estaban contra la pared, ellos no querían lastimar a Mitsuki, y el demonio no iba a dejar su único modo terrenal para destruirlos ¿qué es lo que debían hacer? Si detenían a Goenitz, era muy probable que llegaran a matar a Mitsuki, pero, si no lo hacían, Goenitz tendría bajo su poder a Mitsuki y así podría terminar su cometido ¿qué es lo que haran?

**¿qué es lo que harán Iori y Leona? ¿serán capases de matar a su propia hija? ¿permitiran que Goenitz se salga con la suya? No se pierdan el capítulo final nos vemos ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Posible final**

Iori y Leona se encontraban en un dilema, si mataban a su hija, sentirían ese remordimiento en su conciencia, y además de eso ¿cómo se lo explicarían al resto del cuarteto de Osaka? Por otra parte, si no la detenían, Goenitz haría lo que le placiera con ella y hasta cierto grado, podría matarlos para completar su venganza.

-y ahora ¿qué piensan hacer?- dijo burlescamente Goenitz por medio de Mitsuki -¿mataran a su hija para detenerme? O ¿con su amor de padres la dejaran con vida para que pueda destruirlos con sus propias manos?-

-¡no te saldrás con la tuya!- gritó Chizuru mientras atacaba a la pelirroja, pero, Goenitz se movía y esquivaba, Iori y Leona vieron a Goenitz.

-espero que… algún día…Mitsuki nos perdone por esto- dijo Leona con lágrimas en los ojos –es preferible perder una hija… que permitir que este bastardo regrese a este mundo con la imagen de alguien a quien amo- dijo Iori cerrando los puños, tanto era su coraje que la mano comenzó a sangrarle, Goenitz se dio cuenta de ello y comenzó a atacar a Iori y a Leona, estos esquivaron rápidamente, se decidieron y comenzaron a atacar a Mitsuki, en la mente de ambos había varias imágenes, para ser precisos, recuerdos de ellos y Mitsuki, como cuando ella nació y su infancia en general, ella era su primera hija y les desgarraba el alma saber que terminaría así, cuando la acorralaron para el ataque final, el cual sería combinado, Mitsuki, con su voz hablo.

-mamá… papá ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?- Mitsuki preguntó confundida y con terror al verse en las manos de sus padres a punto de matarla -¿por qué desean matarme? A caso ¿ya no me aman?- Leona al ver el rostro de Mitsuki, no se pudo contener mas y la envolvió en sus brazos, en silencio ella lloraba porque no creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Iori se calmo al ver que Mitsuki también abrazaba a Leona, pero, esa felicidad se desvaneció al escuchar la voz de Chizuru.

-¡cuidado, es una trampa!- Chizuru llegó tarde, ya que Mitsuki hirió a Leona y después fue tras Iori, Goenitz jugó cruelmente con su amor de padres, y aprovecho eso para tomarlos con la guardia baja y atacarlos con tal sisaña hasta casi matarlos.

-me encantaría que su hijita viera esto, pero, ¿de que estoy hablando? ¡Ella misma es la autora de esto! Me conmueve verlos juntos ¡así podrán irse juntos al otro mundo!- Goenitz estaba a punto de matar a Iori y a Leona, ambos cerraron los ojos para esperar su final, pero, Mitsuki se detuvo.

-¡no permitiré que lastimes a mis padres y que sigas manipulándome!- era la voz de Mitsuki, ella se alejo unos pasos de Iori y Leona mientras se sostenía la cabeza, ella estaba peleando contra Goenitz en su mente, por un momento parecía que Goenitz estaba ganando, hasta que, de repente, su gargantilla comenzó a brillar, haciendo que Goenitz saliera de la mente de la pelirroja.

-¡eso es!- dijo Chizuru –la piedra del lugar le ha permitido que Goenitz fuera expulsado de su mente, eso y la fuerza de voluntad de Mitsuki-

-¿creen que eso me detendrá? Pobres estúpidos, no saben de lo que soy capas, ella solo era una marioneta, ahora iré en serio- Goenitz comenzó a atacarlos nuevamente, como este era un espíritu, no podían defenderse.

"esto no puede estar pasando… mi pesadilla… hecha realidad… ¿Qué puedo hacer? No quiero perder a mis padres, si supieran que los sigo amando aun cuando me he distanciado de ustedes… perdónenme… por favor perdónenme… ¡quiero hacer algo para detener esto!"

Mitsuki comenzó a derramar lágrimas, hacía tiempo que ella no lloraba como en esa ocasión, sus lágrimas bañaron su gargantilla, esta comenzó a brillar y su alma se separo de su cuerpo y este cayó lentamente.

"¿qué…? ¿Qué es lo que paso? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo esta ahí y yo aquí?"

-¡proyección astral! La joya del lugar le permite proyectarse astralmente ¡Mitsuki, ahora puedes pelear contra Goenitz, ahora están en igualdad!- dijo Chizuru mientras se acercaba a Iori y a Leona, Mitsuki asintió y comenzó una batalla campal, Mitsuki peleaba usando golpes y patadas, Goenitz no podía con tales ataque por parte de la pelirroja, pero, cuando intentó usar el poder de las llamas, estas no emanaban de sus manos.

"¿qué pasa? En mis sueños, las llamas eran la única forma de detener a este hombre ¿por qué no salen ahora?"

-sencillo estúpida mocosa, tu elemento no esta en el ambiente, en cambio, el viento si- al finalizar su frase, este comenzó a reír mientras comenzaba a atacar a la chica pelirroja –me has facilitado el trabajo, podré matar directamente tu alma y así esos bastardos de tus padres sufrirán más, ya que no pueden hacer nada para salvarte-

Mitsuki estaba contra la luna principal del espejo, parecía que todo terminaría, pero, un resplandor de luz segó temporalmente a Goenitz, una suave voz se escucho en ese momento.

-no temas hija de Hoshi, lo único que debes hacer, es que tus mismas llamas te ayuden, para esto, estas deben ser reflejadas en los espejos- la voz se dejó de escuchar y la luz desapareció -¿Qué sus llamas se reflejen?- pregunto confusa Chizuru –eso es imposible, su cuerpo no puede moverse-

-tal vez ella no, pero, Iori puede hacerlo, ya que ella heredo las llamas de su padre, Iori, debes hacer que tus llamas se reflejen en los espejos, así Mitsuki podrá derrotar a Goenitz-

-bien pensado, cuando muera, recuérdame agradecérselo a tu abuela- dijo Iori con un tono de broma, a lo que las demás mujeres pusieron cara de indignación y casi lo sapean, pero mejor se enfocaron en la pelea, Leona tomo en sus brazos el cuerpo de su hija, mientras Iori comenzaba a hacer una demostración de sus técnicas con el dominio del fuego, Mitsuki aprovecho cada uno de los movimientos de su padre, Goenitz al ver que estaba por ser derrotado, escapó de entre los espejos jurando que volvería.

Cuando todo terminó, Iori se acercó a su esposa, Mitsuki se paro frente a su cuerpo y se recostó en el y lentamente despertó estando el los brazos de su madre, Iori y Leona la recordaron como cuando ella estaba recién nacida y la tuvieron por primera vez en sus brazos, aunque Leona intento contenerse, no pudo evitar llorar, al verla, Mitsuki se le quedo viendo.

-mamá ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó confundida la pelirroja

-sí mi vida, me siento bien, sólo te recordé cuando eras una bebé recién nacida, no me prestes atención- Mitsuki limpia las lágrimas de Leona, e Iori abrazó fuertemente a su esposa e hija mientras besaba la frente de Mitsuki.

-bien, al parecer Goenitz aun esta aquí, pondré otro sello, para que no intente escapar, pero, es sumamente importante que nadie entre, porque no servirá de nada, uff, tanta tención me abrió el apetito, ¡vamos! Los invito a cenar, en especial Mitsuki, ya que ella fue la heroína de la noche- dijo Chizuru muy feliz, parte de la familia Yagami fueron con ella para curara su heridas y cenar amenamente.

Dos semanas después…

El tiempo de descanso de Mitsuki terminó, con ayuda de Max se puso al corriente, entregó sus trabajos ya estaba lista para los exámenes finales, Mitsuki convivía más con su familia, en especial con sus padres. Un buen día, como de costumbre, Mitsuki despertó a sus hermanos, Konan lanzó el despertador por la ventana y mato otro pez Koy, Leona se puso furiosa y lo castigo tres meses sin video juegos, Gaidel y Ume querían que Iori se quedará más tiempo, pero, la gira comenzaría en tres semanas, así que mientras llegaba esa fecha, él pasaría todo el tiempo posible con ellos, como de costumbre, al Cuarteto de Osaka se le iba a hacer tarde, comieron rápido y casi se asfixian, Leona les entrego sus almuerzos y se fueron a la camioneta, Konan, Gaidel y Ume se adelantaron, Mitsuki se regreso y abrazo a sus padres.

-mamá, papá, los amo-

-y nosotros a ti- dijeron al unísono mientras se despedían de su hija mayor, Mitsuki salió y alcanzó a sus hermanos.

"Tal vez crean que eso de regresar y decirle a mis padres que los amo es tonto, pero, será un nuevo propósito, ya que, no quiero morir sin que mis padres lo sepan al igual que mis hermanos y todos los que me rodean y se preocupan por mi, después de lo que he vivido, no me quiero ir sin decirle a los seres que quiero que los amo, y sobre ese hombre… bueno, él sigue en ese laberinto de espejos, no lo veré jamás en mis sueños y tampoco nos molestará por un largo tiempo, gracias a mi familia logré superar todo los obstáculos que estaban en mi camino, mamá me esta entrenando para controlar mis nuevos poderes, pero, tengo la seguridad de que ese hombre va a volver e intentará de hacer lo posible para destruir a mi familia, pero de algo estoy segura, que nunca podrá lograr su cometido, ya que, la unión familiar lo puede logra todo"

**Se acabo... la primera parte de mi saga de historias, n_n bueno, creo que esta historia no obtuvo el resultado que esperaba, hasta creo que volví a caer en mis inicios, pero bueno, eso me ayuda a progreasar y a formarme como autora, no me despido aun asi que no leemos en... Konan: equibirio especial**


End file.
